


Soup.

by inkwellAnomaly



Series: Behemo's Game Library [6]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Apocalypse, Interactive Fiction, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellAnomaly/pseuds/inkwellAnomaly
Summary: You're at soup.





	Soup.

**Soup.**

Late Thursday night. You've had a hard day and the last thing you need is this: shopping. Luckily, the place is pretty empty and you're progressing rapidly.

On to the next aisle.

Interesting... fresh soup--you haven't had any of that since… well, it’s too late to think of those things right now.

The aisle stretches to the north, and back to the south. The shelves on either side of you block your view of the rest of the grocery, with only the brightly coloured aisle markers visible.

You have stopped your trolley next to the soup section, bright metal cans presumably full of pale skin-tone liquid.

There is a Jakokuese man a few meters ahead, filling his trolley with soup.

* * *

 

>backflip

You try to jump, but your heart weighs you down. Your sadness presses against you, like an impressive weight. You manage a half-hearted hop.

END 1: HOP

* * *

 

>eat soup

You suddenly grab a soup can with fervor and unexpectedly sink your teeth into it. You break your teeth, and somewhere, your dentist turns in his bed.

END 2: ELECTRIC SOUPALOO

* * *

>cry

You begin to shed tears. You cry, and it breaks out into a full sob.

You are so, so tired.

The Jakokuese man looks at you with concern. You notice he’s wearing a World Police uniform.

END 3: CRYBABY

* * *

>bite man

You leap at the man gathering soup and bite him in the arm. Since his uniform has long sleeves, your teeth barely make their way through the cloth.

"Help, help!" he shouts.

The other people shopping don't turn their heads. They know who you are.

END 4: WHO AM I?

* * *

>stack cans

You stack the cans in the middle of the aisle! You make a nice little can town, with little can citizens.

The man goes on over to you, and seems amused by your can-stacking.

END 5: CAN DO ATTITUDE

* * *

>x self

Despite everything, it's still you.

You wonder who you are, or where you are.

To put it simply, you're at soup.

END 6: I'M AT SOUP

* * *

>keep stacking cans

You take a can, and stack and stack and stack. Eventually, you create a tower of cans in the middle of the aisle.

It topples over, and you get buried in a sea of metal and soup.

You are once again at soup.

END 7: SOUP FOR THE SOUL

* * *

>talk to the jakokuese man

You go on over to the Jakokuese man. He seems startled that you're walking to him, but stays put. You say hello, and begin a conversation with him.

He looks like him. He sounds like him. It's nice.

END 8: FAMILIAR

* * *

>die

You somehow manage to have a heart attack and collapse onto the floor.

The last thing you hear is the footsteps of the Jakokuese man coming towards you, asking if you need help.

END 9: DEAD, I GUESS

* * *

>retie your side braid on your hair!

You reach for your braid to retie it, having found it to be disheveled. It must have... come undone.

It came undone when.

When...

END 10: TOO PAINFUL TO RECALL

* * *

>ask for the jakokuese guy's name!

You go on up to the Jakokuese man and ask him his name. You already know the answer.

You know that he's not him, no matter how much you wish.

Still, it's nice to make new friends.

END 11: INTRODUCTIONS

* * *

>eat a can of soup

You take a can of soup. You put it in your mouth, and cry. You wonder why your life has come to this.

END 12: OM NOM NOM

* * *

>....eat 10.

You entertain the possibility of eating ten cans of soup, which is much more than what any reasonable person should eat!

END 13: TEN CANS

* * *

>no, open the can and drink the soup

You open the can with your trusty golden can-opener and drink the soup inside.

The Jakokuese man looks at you, alarmed. You're drinking cold soup. You become one with the soup, and the soup becomes one with you.

You are no longer at soup. You _are_ soup.

END 14: I AM BECOME SOUP

* * *

>throw can-opener at man

You take out your trust golden can-opener and throw it at the man. Maybe he can use it to open his cans!

It turns into a bullet mid-air and shoots him through the heart.

Fate is so cruel.

END 15: JUST LIKE BEFORE

* * *

>buy clothes

You attempt to buy clothes. You look around, searching desperately for clothes. Anything, anything!

You run down the aisle. It's all soup. You run to the next aisle. More soup. Next aisle again. Even more soup.

You hold your head in your hands, and scream. You're at the soup section of the grocery!

END 16: AGONIZING PAIN

* * *

>can you leave the grocery store?

You can.

You do so, abandoning your cart. The Jakokuese man looks like he has something to say, but ultimately doesn't say anything.

You step out of the grocery. You are no longer at soup. You're free!

Tasan Party headquarters should be just down the street.

END 17: FREEDOM

* * *

>yeet soup

You throw the soup can you're currently holding out the window. It crashes through the glass and lands out onto the street.

The people inside the store, taking your cue, take their own cans and throw them out the window. Before you know it, you've got a full-blown riot on your hands. People throwing soup cans everywhere!

END 18: THE SOUPENING

* * *

>climb the shelves

You climb up the shelves, but slip and fall. The Jakokuese man catches you in his arms.

It feels... nice. To be held in someone's arms. Even though that someone is a complete stranger.

END 19: RETRIEVE ARMS

* * *

>contract with soup

You attempt to do so. Ziz-san pipes up from within your mind.

"You're already in a contract, remember?"

Right.

END 20: EXCLUSIVE RIGHTS

* * *

>launch Punisoup and take vengance on the world

You throw the soup can up into the air. As it falls, you make exploding noises.

It lands on the floor. The can, being sealed, doesn't break. How disappointing.

Disappointing. Just like your life. No, your entire existence. It's pointless. All of it is pointless. All of it all of it all of it all of it.

You run over to Tasan Party headquarters, and turn your key in the black box. Punishment rains down on the world, immolating it with flame and wrath.

If you can't save the world, then you'll destroy it.

The gears of the black box turn, and everything dyes white.

END 20: ENDING GIRL

* * *

>hello and goodbye

You turn to the man, saying hello, and then goodbye. How sad that you're meeting him today, when the world's going to end.

END 21: MIGHT AS WELL

* * *

>get clothes

You look around for clothes, but there's nothing around you but soup. Just soup as far as the eye can see.

Your life is pointless.

END 22: SORRY FOR BEING ALIVE

* * *

>Baa.

You bleat like a sheep and prance about the aisle like a complete imbecile.

The man stifles a laugh. You remember how you used to make him laugh with your antics.

END 23: TRICKSTER MODE

* * *

>offer the man soup

"Would you... like some soup?"

"Ah! Thank you," the man says, taking the soup can you're offering him and putting it into his cart.

You remember going grocery shopping with him. It was nice.

END 24: ERRANDS TIME

* * *

>seance

You attempt to hold a seance in the middle of the store.

The lights flicker as you call upon the spirits of the dead, but then maybe that's just the faulty electricity. You should really invest in better power for this country.

Well, not that that matters anymore. It all ends today.

END 25: MORE POWER TO YOU

* * *

>offer the man your hand in marriage

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO MARRY ME?" you shout at the man from down the aisle.

"Ah... no thank you..." he says, turning away and pushing his cart elsewhere.

Why do marriage proposals never work out for you. Oh well.

END 26: OH WELL

* * *

>Gumiswap

You... what? That's not even a word. No matter.

Non-words have no meaning. Just like your life.

END 27: WORDPLAY

* * *

>lu li la

"Lu li la, lu li la..." you sing. It's a song you heard somewhere.

It eases your heart just a little, but then you sink back into your crushing sadness.

END 28: LULLABY FOR THE GODS

* * *

>wonder why you're buying soup

You... you needed an escape.

Your mother, the theater, everything - you'd rather not remember it all. The memories are fresh, like the blood on your skirt. You remember standing over her, cradling her corpse in your arms.

Your true nature... what was it, anyway? You can't recall.

END 29: X AND WHYS

* * *

>naruto run

You run like Naruto, a character you often saw when you were younger. Who made you watch that, anyway? ~~Rahab, or Behemo?~~ You can't recall.

END 30: FROM WAY BEFORE

* * *

>pick a fistfight with the nearest person

"Hey!" you call out to the man. "Wanna fight?!"

"No thank you," the man says. He resumes shopping, ignoring you.

* * *

>cart surf down the aisle

You jump onto your cart, and surf!

...You end up running over the man. The cart topples over, you fall onto the floor, knocking over several cans in the process.

END 31: COWABUNGA

* * *

>get up and run

You're already standing up, but you run. You run out the door, and back to headquarters.

You've had enough. ENOUGH. You're tired of this life, this world, this existence. You want it all to end.

And so, you make it end. You insert your golden key into the keyhole, and press the switch. Punishment is launched all over the world.

END 32: TRUE END

**Thanks for playing Soup!**


End file.
